


8

by q_ello



Series: сонгфики на билли айлиш [7]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Songfic, лапслок, мне их жаль, послушайте 8 от билли айлиш и подумайте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: кажется, цзянь говорил: «чтобы к тебе относились нормально, держи себя, бля, подальше».





	8

после нескольких разговоров с гуань шанем хэ тянь приходит к такому вердикту: если этот идиот не видит способа сказать что-то без помощи нецензурных слов, то он не скажет это вообще.

жаль, что малыш мо и нецензурщины не так много знает: «хэ тянь, бля, ты охуел?», «хэ тянь, отъебись», «хэ тянь, пошёл на хуй». а где же «ты такой охуенный, хэ тянь», «с таким лицом как у тебя только ебаться, хэ тянь», «я пиздец как рад тебя видеть, хэ тянь»? расширял бы он свой словарный запас, что ли.

ещё и вечно такое охуенно злое лицо, что приписка «осторожно, злая собака» не нужна. в этой приписке просто мата нет, вот и справляется как может – гуань шань похож на андроида, который переубивал всех своих разработчиков раньше, чем ему успели дать нормальную базу для социализации в обществе. лицо заебись, тело тоже ничего так, но даже если он не раскроет рот, смотришь на него – и думаешь: вау.

ты можешь чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме ебучего раздражения? 

хэ тянь вроде бы не собирался в будущем становиться ни психологом, ни механиком, да и тут издалека всё видно и ясно: ремонту не подлежит. к неисправным вещам он тоже симпатии не питает.

просто иногда у рыжего на лице проскальзывает что-то ещё. скажем, волнение. страх. смущённая благодарность. солидарное злорадство. и хэ тянь приходит к вердикту, что ради этих эмоций нужно усердно пахать.

смешно, наверное, но он не против пахать. он действительно считает, что это того стоит.

хэ тянь пашет, тянет ближе к себе, чтобы не упустить момент; но чем они ближе, тем злее становится чужое лицо. у него, кстати, родинка под ухом, на шее. и губы искусанные почти в мясо. ещё маленькие шрамы на пальцах и костяшках. хэ тянь смотрит на это – хэ тянь _любуется_ , ему даже не стыдно; рыжий ниже примерно на полголовы – и это так _мило_ , и хэ тяню всё ещё не стыдно, он приобнимает его и представляет, будто взял маленького злого утёнка под своё крылышко. гуань под рукой недовольно цыкает. 

кажется, цзянь говорил: «чтобы к тебе относились нормально, держи себя, бля, подальше». ага, конечно, если он будет держать себя, бля, подальше, то рыжий сначала словит системную ошибку, а потом будет жить дальше, удалив его, как ненужный кэш. как те фотки, которые хэ тянь сохранил в его телефоне.

он смотрит на него под боком: такого недовольного, показушно отвернувшегося в другую сторону, отпугивающего фанаток хэ тяня – какой полезный, удобный идиот. он смотрит на родинку под ухом, серёжку, которую подарил, малыш мо такой милый, когда сдерживает свою внутреннюю истеричку. такой забавный, когда покорный.

хэ тянь думает: я так много стараюсь для тебя, но тебе ж плевать, да? ты бы сбежал от меня при первой возможности, правда?

звенит звонок, и рыжий выскальзывает из-под руки как змея и летит в класс – и чего тогда учителя к ним придираются, вон как хэ тянь положительно влияет на его тягу к учёбе.

хэ тянь направляется в свой класс и думает: если я от тебя отстану.

когда я от тебя отстану.

ты сможешь почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме ебучей радости?


End file.
